


Seven Minutes in Heaven - a oneshot based on a dream

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also the pairings mentioned is only mentioned, Gen, i really hope, oneshot based on a dream I had, though I will write a Kay and Bev fic one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: Beverly and Richie gets chosen to go inside a closet for seven minutes in heaven. Based on a dream I had when exactly that happened.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Seven Minutes in Heaven - a oneshot based on a dream

**Author's Note:**

> So Richie/Eddie and Kay/Bev are sadly only mentioned. I tried to include the "mentioned" in the tags but it fucked up everything and my computer is very glitchy today. I do however plan on making a fic with Kay and Beverly, because oh boy do they need more love!  
> Ok, so I literally had a dream where Richie and Bev went into a closet and kissed, and I felt like I needed a context around that. So I made a whole oneshot! Hope you like it!

"Alright, what are we going to do first?"  
"How about some fun game? Beverly, don't you have a book on fun indoor games?"  
"Well, yes, but it's not exactly..."

The losers club were at Beverly's house. They were wondering what they would do, because it was a cold day outside and everyone had run out of ideas.

"Here we have something." Richie said, looking through some boring book Beverly got for her 8th birthday. "Fun indoor activities for you and your classmates."  
"What 'fun' things may be in that?" Beverly snorted, narrowing her eyes.   
"But look!" Richie said, "Seven minutes in heaven. We are seven people, so that's like, a sign!"

Mike smirked. "Richie, it's not like we will all seven squeeze into a closet at once."  
"Then my most beloved fantasy won't come true!" Richie exclaimed and pretended to whine.  
"I m-mean..." Bill said, "Wuh-we c-can try t-t-to puh-play."  
"What does it even mean to have that?" Eddie asked, "Seven... minutes in... heaven."  
"I sadly know." Stanley said and seem to gulp, as if he had some trauma over this.

Richie and Beverly seemed excited over this for some reason.

"But can someone explain what it is?" Eddie asked.  
"Oh, Eds..." Richie said, "It's when you drag someone from a spin the bottle game into a closet and make out."  
"B-B-But we d-don't huh-have t-to make o-o-out." Bill said nervously.  
"Yeah, we can also just hide in there and talk about birds." Stanley said sternly.  
"Talk about birds for seven minutes sounds fun." Mike shrugged.  
"Yeah... but it depends on who it is." Ben admitted. He blushed and glanced at Beverly.

Beverly sighed and dug out a bottle from her room.

"Alright, boys. Come on. Let's spin the bottle, and the two people who it lands on gets to go into my dads closet and do whatever."

They all sat in a circle, and Beverly slowly made the bottle spin.

The bottle eventually stopped, and it landed on...

"Richie."  
"Ooooh yes!" Richie said, "The man's gonna rock the boat this fine afternoon!"

Beverly smirked. "And who may follow Richie into the closet to Narnia? We may just see."

Stanley looked very uncomfortable, while Eddie seemed to blush lightly. Bill, Ben and Mike just rolled his eyes. Beverly spun the bottle again, and soon enough...

"Me..."

All the boys stared.

"It landed on me." Beverly said, and slightly giggled.  
"Well then, my lady!" Richie said and wiggled his eyebrows, "Come on with me to the magic land of your fathers closet!"  
"Thank you, kind sir." Beverly said, and took his hands.

"How can they be so casual about this?" Eddie whispered.  
"I don't know." Stanley replied, "It feels like those two are hiding something."

Richie and Bev quickly made their way into the closet and closed it tightly.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. The closet was very small, so they had to squeeze together real hard.

"So..." Richie said.  
"Seven minutes in heaven." Beverly said.

She smiled. Richie smiled. He slowly moved his right hand to her chin, and she did the same thing on him.

Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss.

It was a nice kiss. It was. Both of them knew it wouldn't mean anything and this was just a fun game. But... both of them could feel something was wrong.

Beverly slowly pulled away her lips.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"I..." Richie said. "I'm..."

They didn't speak for a minute or two. Just looked at each other.

"The others are totally listening." Beverly whispered. "But I think we are safe if we whisper."  
"Bev." Richie replied, whispering silent as he could.  
"Is it about the kiss? 'Cuz Richie, it's fine, it doesn't mean anything."  
"I know... it's not that."

Beverly stroked her hand on his arm.

"But... Richie? Is it about someone you thought of while we..."

Richie looked down on the ground.

"You wish it was him instead, don't you?" Beverly asked with a smirk.  
"Wait... him?"  
"Yeah."

Richie took deep breaths.

"I don't have feelings for Eddie, okay?"

As he said that, Beverly started to laugh.

"Bev? Why are you laughing- Bev? Bev, why- jesus woman, tell me what's so funny!"  
"The thing that's funny..." Beverly said, wiping tears off from laughter, "Is that I never mentioned Eddie."

Richie froze as she continued.

"I only said 'him' and nothing more. It was really to tease you! But now I got it confirmed, oh shit!"  
"Shut your mouth."  
"I just can't believe it! Oh, I always joked about it! I never could see it was actually true!"

Richie, knowing she was right, sank down in defeat.

There was maybe a minute left, when Beverly dragged him up.

"Hey... can I tell you a secret?" she asked.  
"Sure..."

Beverly whispered in Richies ear to make sure no one would hear, in case they could hear them from outside the closet.

"I may seem like someone who flirts with all the boys, sure. But you should know I also have a female flirt."  
"What?" Richie asked, "Really?"  
"Uh-huh. Her name is Kay. Kay Mccall. She's awesome."  
"Kay Mccall? She punched me once at recess when we were like, nine."  
"Yeah." Bev said dreamingly. "She really knows what she wants."

As she said the last part, the door opened.

"The seven minutes are up." Stanley said, "I counted, and took the time. Hope you had a good time."  
"Yes, we had." Beverly said.

On their way back, Richie placed his hand on Beverly's shoulder.

"Bev, we should... talk about this more sometime."  
"Yeah... yeah, we should."


End file.
